Once, Forever and Always
by lovemelikealovesong
Summary: Abigail is back and is ready to get Jack back but just doing that proves to be diffcult. What happens when she has to face tougher challenges will she break under pressure or will she just quit all together? *Sequal to 'The Other Swann'Love Only Me'
1. The little boy

_ Hello everyone! I am back! I am so thankful to everyone who has review and read my story, it means so much to me! I am not going to go on naming _

_everyone who has reviewed and who has helped me so much continue this story because you know who you are!(: _

_Well since you have all been wanting a sequal here is the introduction. I do hope you enjoy and i'm sorry __it isn't really _

_anything special but it means alot in my story and you will see why as the story progresses. _

_Anyway i do hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review! (: _

* * *

**Once, Forever and Always**

An East India Trading Company flag was flying high on this terrible day. Rows and rows of prisoners were chained together and about to face the gallows. The cause of all of this: Pirates.

An officer read out a long list, which stated the reason as to why they were being hung.

"In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good," A row of prisoner stepped forwards about to face death "a state of emergency is declared for these territories. By decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of his majesty the King. By decree, according to marshal law the following statutes are temporarily amended. Right to assembly, suspended." A lever is pulled and the prisoners are hanged; the officers continued to read "Right to habius corpus, suspended. Right to legal council, suspended. Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended. By decree all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

A young women sat on top of a roof far back but she could clearly see what was going on. Her eyes widened as she saw the small boy standing in a line of people accocaited with pircay. She kept telling herself that she could of saved him but there was nothing that she could do now except wish, and hope that his afterlife with be better than his actual life.

The boys stood out among the people in his row, he was young and had no right to be there and have to face death at such an early age in life. A coin lay between his fingers, the exact coin she had given him, he was flipping it from side to side just staring at. This coin was about to change everyone's life for good or bad, well that was yet to be decided.

The young boy started softly singing the same song she forbidded him to sing when she had taught him it. "The king and his men stole the queen from her bed/and bound her in her bones/the seas be ours/and by the powers/where we will, we'll roam…" The young boy was pulled on top of a barrel because he was too short.

A prisoner besides also sang but softer than the young boy "Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colours high..." Nooses went around the necks of the prisoners in line.

After that line every single prisoner started singing along "Heave ho, thieves and beggars/never shall we die/Yo ho, haul together/Hoist the colours high..."

An officer ran up to Lord Beckett not sure what to do "Lord Beckett! They've... started to sing, sir"

Beckett smirked and turned to the scene before him "Finally"

"...never shall we die" They sang and the lever was pulled killing all the prisoners that was hung. The coin that was in the young boys hand slipped and fell to the ground with a 'cling'.

The news of what was going on in Port Royale had spread rather quickly throughout the entire world.


	2. Singapore

**Oh goodness, i'm so sorry for not updating sooner but i have my exsuces and i'm pretty sure you don't want to hear them but just know that school sucks! **

**Haha anyway i want to thank all of my wonderful readers and well i hope you enjoy this extra long chapter!(:**

_FannySwann - Well i will see what i can do for that twist (;_

_esinger - I know i hated that in the movie too, but it does revole around that coin that the boy had so i understand but if i could i'd go back in time and save him(: And well you'll just have to wait and see (;_

_Phillipfan24 - I'm glad you love it! And i love it! JABBY haha_

_Zenappa - Aw! I'm so happy that it made your night and i'm hoping this make your night too! Thanks so much! (: I'm greatful to have such wonderful readers!_

_Arrows the Wolf - Thank you so much for telling me! I haven't noticed and it's great that someone pointed that out to me. I will look for all of that when i am typing from now own and i am putting more detail into my stories so thank you so much for telling me._

_CissyJewel - Aww thanks, well hope you enjoy!_

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Singapore

Barbosa had this crazy idea about getting a ship and a crew from some pirate lord or something. I honestly didn't care nor was I paying attention. I heard of the killings that_ Lord_ Beckett was doing; Lord my ass. Apparently Barbosa had an 'appointment' with Sun Fi? Sang Fi? But my question was since when do pirates have 'appointments'? Please would someone like to explain that math to me!

My patience was wearing thin and everyone saw that. Jack was god only knows where, innocent people were dying because of some stupid asshole who thinks he owns Port Royale and I have no idea who my family is. I think you can finally understand why I was snapping at everyone and I didn't mean too. It's just I miss him: Jack. God I fallen and I'm not liking it at all once I was wondering every second of everyday these questions: does he miss me, does he love me, and is he safe?

I should probably distract myself and I was too the best of my ability. Right now I was following Barbossa who was waiting for Elizabeth. We stood waiting in the shadows, for the right moment.

"Some men have died/and some are alive/and others sail on the sea/with the keys to the cage/and the Devil to pay/we lay to Fiddler's Green/The bell has been raise/from it's watery grave/Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?/We are a call to all,/pay head the squall…"

As East India Trading Company soldiers walk across the bridge, no sound can be heard not even Elizabeth. After they are gone she carries on with her song, Barbossa and I watch from the distance as we as she ties up her boat and leaves it.

"…and turn your sail towards home/Yo, ho, haul together,/hoist the colors high/Heave ho..."

A two men creep out from the shadows confronting Elizabeth "Theif and beggar, never say we die! A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman. Particularly a woman alone."

This is our cue Barbossa creeps out from the shadows confronting the man. He told me that I needed to stay hidden in the shadows of the building in till told to do us. He said "Extra protection and the element of surprise."

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa asked the man pointing a gun to his head.

The young soldier looks shocked for a second but not for long"You protect her?"

Elizabeth slams his up against a wall and puts a knife to his throat "And what makes you think I need protecting?"

Barbossa smirks "Your master's expecting us and an unexpected death'd cast a slight poll on our meeting."

The young soldier nods, Barbossa gives me the signal to come out. The young soldier raises an eyebrow when I came to stand on Barbossa's left side while Elizabeth stands the on the right. I put my gun in my holder on my belt as we follow along the man to wherever the hell we were going.

I saw Elizabeth lean over to Barbosa and ask something about Will. "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng, as well as you Abigail." He said turning to me.

"Is he that terrifying?" I asked stealing the words right from Elizabeth's mouth.

Barbossa heisted a second not quite sure how to say what he wanted to say "He's much like myself but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

After some secret code was done we walked inside and I was automatically greeted with a bath house. The stem poured in and many naked bodies were in tubs, something I'd rather not see. Barbossa, Elizabeth and I handed over our guns and Barbossa's other weapons Elizabeth and I made a movement to go in but the guy stopped us.

He smirked at us "Did you think because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?"

Barbossa tried putting on an innocent face, which was not pretty "When you put it that way..."

"Remove, please"

Elizabeth and I removed are coats to reveal even more weapons. We each hide weapons in various spots as well the bottom of a boot, the waist band of our trousers, any place we could think of we hid the weapons there.

After we finished taking all the weapons off we turned back to the man and waited patiently to go inside, but it seemed that this guy had other plans.

"Remove, please" The man smirked at us, as we both turned to each other shocked that they would go this far.

Elizabeth and I both stripped down and were given both silk robes that stopped just above mid-thigh. Elizabeth's was a dark green while mine was a baby blue color. We were finally allowed to step through and while I'm sure everyone else was enjoying us in their view I certainly wasn't enjoying any of theirs.

Ugly, fat men sat in tubes of their own dirt with women around them. I felt bad for the women, they could do so much better, but then again so could I. We soon stopped in front of a tall man who actually didn't look like a pirate at all first glance but then you notice the scars and how he controls everyone around him and you think pirate.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore. More steam." Sao Feng said to the young women who in return pulled down a string and steam started pouring in. "I understand that you have a request to make of me." He continued.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew." Barbossa tells him, I could easily see that Barbossa was trying really hard to get on his good side to get the ship and crew that we needed.

"Hmm," Sao Feng scratches his head "It's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked him, speaking up. It was rather stupid of her, Barbossa was the one trying to get us the ship and crew and if she said something Sao Feng didn't like we'd be in deep trouble.

"No. Because earlier this day not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Sao Feng said picking up what looked to be the charts that Will was supposed to get. "The navigational charts, the route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa knew he was caught but didn't show any sign of it on his face "It would strian credulity at that." Sao Feng nods to two men at the side of the room who stood by a barrel. They picked up a stick that lied on top of and raised it reviling Will tied to it.

Sao Feng: "This is the thief, is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng asks, Elizabeth and Barbossa shake their heads while I keep quiet and watch the scene unfold. "Then I guess he has no further need for it." Sao Feng holds a knife up to Will's neck ready to cut it when Elizabeth interrupts him.

"No!" she quickly covers her mouth realizing her mistake but happy that he's alive.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality" Sao Feng was pissed, _So much for the ship and crew _I thought to myself.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea…" Barbossa was cut off by Sao Feng.

"That he would get caught! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones Locker, but I cannot help but wonder, why?" Barbossa throws him a coin; Sao Feng holds it up to his ear and hears it ring.

"The song has been sung, the time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call." Barbossa tell him, I can already see that this is not going to end will.

"More steam," After a few seconds of steam not appearing, he quickly repeats himself screaming this time. "More steam! There is a price on all our heads. It is true, it seems the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates."

"The first Brethren court gave us rule of the seas, now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." I fidget when I hear that name and think of what I would be doing right now if I accepted his offer. Would I be drinking tea in an expensive dress? Would I be helping plan out the maps and help him catching Jack Sparrow? I'd really rather not know to be truthful.

"Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren court? What can any of us do?" I was pissed off at that comment.

"You can fight!" I scream at him, stepping forward while doing so, a man grabs my by the arm "Get off me! You are Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!" I screamed at him completely losing my patience with him and his "steam".

"Abigail Swann," I interrupted him "Barker." I told him, he raised an eyebrow in questioning "Abigail Barker" I told him saying my full name. "Is it now?" He asked quite interested, I could only nod. "There is more to you than meets the eye isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will and I told said at the exact same time. The two women behind Sao Feng giggled, they have obviously in countered him and I wasn't quite sure if I should be pissed at them or him. "He's one of the pirate lords." Will finished.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I could send him back myself!" Sao Feng said pissed off that he was brought up into the conversation. Whatever Jack did to him was obviously not something good but then again when did ever Jack think before he acted oh yeah, never.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight, he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died so we must go and get him back." Barbossa explained to him hoping that he could reason him on why.

"So, you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao Feng ordered, men with weapons surrounding them.

"Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable" Barbossa told him, 8 swords were thrown up through the floorboards and into each of our hands. Sao Fend grabs a man sitting not too far away and puts a knife to his neck.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Barbossa and I looked around confusion written on our faces, he wasn't ours. "Kill him, he's not our man."

Will spoke up "If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?"

The East India Trading Company bursts into the room surrounding all sides, Elizabeth instantly goes over to Will to cut him free while Barbossa and I right alongside with the soldiers. We fight our way outside and Barbossa and I watch as everything unfolds.

"Go find Mr. Turner Ms. Barker." Barbossa tells him, hoping that I can find him and see if he needs any help with getting the ship and crew. As I turn a corner I see Will pressed up against a wall with Sao Feng on him, no weapon in hand. I try and listen to their conversation, hoping that I can get some detail as to what's going on.

"It is coincidence only. If you want to make a deal with Beckett you need what I offer." I hear Will say, I'm shocked but then again, pirate.

"You crossed Barbossa, you are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?" Sao Feng asked, as I thought the exact same thing.

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father. You are helping me to get it." I gasped, I knew Will wanted to free his father, but I didn't know that he would go this far. I quickly run back to Barbossa hoping that nobody would know that I overheard the conversation, I already knew the outcome to this anybody did when pirates were involved.

I walked back over to where Barbossa and Elizabeth was and shook my head signaling that I couldn't find him. Not even a few seconds after I showed up so does Will with the charts in hand.

"And better yet," Will throws the charts to Barbossa "a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked, I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. Did she have feelings for a new captain? I was perfectly fine with that as long as she kept her hands off of mine.

Will looked irritated by her question "He'll cover our escape and meet us a Shipwreck Cove.

"This way, be quick." A young deckhand told us, showing us the way to the boat and to save Jack.

* * *

**Ah, so longg. **

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Thanks so much for reading!(:**


	3. The End of the World

_Once, Forever and Always_

Chapter 3 – Boats and the end of the earth?

I was literally freezing my ass off as well as some other body parts. I was still quite confused as to where we are at the moment. Barbossa won't tell us anything. I didn't mind though, I was finally going to see Jack again and that's all I cared about at the moment. Being in his large muscular arms and kissing him senseless. Pintel shook me out the dirty thoughts that I was having about Jack and what I was going to do to him when we were finally alone.

"No one said anything about cold."

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering." Jack was the reason and he was a damn good one at that.

"Why don't that obe woman just bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel asked speaking of Tia Dalma like she was deaf or wasn't standing like a foot away from them.

Tia came up to them "Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself stretching on forever, that's what awaits at Davy Jones Locker." I gasped. I had no idea that he was _there _in what was practically hell. The thoughts of him safe and okay were turning to thoughts of him trapped at the bottom of the ocean or lost forever in a desert with no way to come back.

"There, I knew there was a good reason." Ragetti bragged to Pintel.

I looked around the almost frozen over ship. Elizabeth and I were the only two in blankets that weren't even keeping us that warm. Most of the men's facial hair had ice dangling from it as well as their hair. I'm sure most of them couldn't feel parts of their bodies along with the rest of us. I looked over at one the men that Sao Feng had lent us. He was playing with his toe which he couldn't most likely feel. He was trying to bend it back and forth when – SNAP! He's toe broke off from his foot. I was in shock that, that was possible and I think he was too because he tried repeatedly putting it back on which didn't work.

Will sat by a table with another man and was looking over the charts which I didn't get. I planned on asking Jack about them. "Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No, but it leads to more places." The man told him.

"Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, flash of green. Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked confused by the statement.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked Mr. Gibbs.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't and some say…"

Pintel interrupted Gibbs, who in return glares at him "It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!"

"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's getting back." Barbossa told him.

_Well that's reassuring_

We sailed all through the day making small talk with each other as we did so. I stayed quite as well as did Elizabeth, who I still wasn't quite happy with. How dare she do that to me! She knew that I loved him like no other man. He was the one thing in my life that wasn't a complete and utter lie. I hated her for it. For doing what she did that day but I also hated him for falling for her tricks. I should have fallen for someone like Will. I looked over at railing and saw Will approaching Elizabeth. I knew that he saw what I saw too that day and that he and Elizabeth haven't spoken since.

"How long do we continue not talking?" Even from where I sat I could still hear their conversation. I think many people could.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine." Will frowns at her response. I couldn't blame him I was doing that exact same thing.

"When we rescue Jack?" He asked not quite sure what to make of her strange behavior towards him and her feelings towards Captain of the _Black Pearl_. My Captain to be exact.

Elizabeth walked away from Will leaving him and me with unanswered questions. Tia Dalma came up to him as he stared out at the sea.

I sat lost in my thoughts and feelings of a certain someone when Will yells to Barbossa. "Barbossa, ahead!" I jumped up from the stairs that I was sitting on and ran to nearest railing. I looked over and saw that we were gaining speed which only meant a waterfall.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa laughed.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked, now scared.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, elseways everyone would know where t'was." It actually made sense.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs shouted which Barbossa agreed too.

Will started shouting orders to the crew "To stations. All hands to stations! Run a full, hard to port, gather way." We all started running to out station when Barbossa shouted:

"Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

"Blimey!"

"You've doomed us all." Elizabeth shouted angrily to Barbossa.

Barbossa smirked "Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

We all grabbed onto the nearest object that wouldn't move when we tipped over. I grabbed onto the rope that held the mast along with Will, who in return grabbed me by the waist and held me close. We gave each other reassuring smiles and hoped for the best.

"Hold on!" Will shouted his hand leaving my waist and returning to rope.

* * *

Ahh! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in forever but here's the next chapter and i'm already working on chapter four because i love that part! So look forward to that update as well!(:

Well please do comment and add to favs(:

Thank you all!

I absoutley love all of your reviews and i am reading them. Next chapter i'll respond to them all, promise(:


	4. Finding Jack

_Once, Forever and Always_

Chapter 4 – Finding Jack

We were all washed up on a beach after the ship had been wrecked by the fall. I honestly don't think that anybody where we were let alone what beach we were on and if Jack was even here. I was hoping that Jack was on this god forsaken island and that he had the Pearl to take us home on.

"This truly is a God forsaken place." Gibbs said speaking what was on everyone's minds.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." Elizabeth said stating the obvious.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa told us giving me some hope.

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different of Jack." Will said thinking that there was no escape from this island.

Tia holds a white crab in her hand. "Witty Jack is closer than you tink." She smirked over at me.

The _Black Pearl_ came sailing down the sand with a bunch of white crabs carrying it, the white crab that Tia was holding not even a second ago.

"Impossible!"

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma! It's Jack!" Gibbs shouted I smiled as I saw Jack.

"It's the captain!"

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs shouted as we all caught up to Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack stated in a disappointing tone.

"Aye cap'n." Gibbs told him looking confused by Jack's actions we all were.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then." Jack told him. My mind was swirling with possibilities as to why he was acting the way he was.

"There's been a perpetual and virilent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?" It than clicked he's been hallucinating and can't tell which is reality and which isn't.

"Sir, you're... you're in Davy Jones Locker, cap'n." Gibbs tried explaining to him. I hid behind the group of people not wanting to see him yet. I was scared and terrified as to how he would react towards me.

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't!" Jack was confused I could tell that much.

"Jack Sparrow" Barbossa shouted at him getting Jack's attention.

"Ah, Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack exclaimed.

Barbossa smirked as he recalled the memory "Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't. Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delerium." Tia Dalma knew what was happening but didn't say anything I could tell that she also knew that knew what was happening by the sad smile that she was giving me.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will stated out loud conforming my theory.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, rather, damsel in distress? Either one." Jack asked.

"No." Will told him glancing over at Elizabeth and then me.

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here. QED, you're not really here." Jack said turning around.

"I'm here for Abigail." Will shouted at him, Jack slowly turned around searching for me. I stepped out in front beside Will.

His eyes slowly widened at the fact that I was here.

"B-but you were just in my cabin waiting for me…" I shook my head with a frown.

"Jack I haven't been on your ship let alone stepped foot in your cabin for a while now." I told him hoping he would get it that this was reality.

Elizabeth stepped forward "Jack. This is real, we're here." I glared at her but I don't think that she realized it.

Jack turned to Gibbs "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye"

"We've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth shouted at him as I scoffed at her pled to save him. She only wanted him because he had a ship and a way out.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there." Barbossa told him pointing towards the _Pearl _

Jack obviously didn't get it "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl"

Will decided now was the best times to bring up the problems were facing "Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman"

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth added.

"The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called" Tia told him as well.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" Jack says throwing his arms up in the air as to say 'what the hell'.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back somethin' fierce." Gibbs tells him hoping he can get Jack to agree.

"And you need a crew." Will adds.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Will and I look to Elizabeth shocked.

"You did what!" I shouted to her "How could you! You knew I loved him and this is what you do! Well I'm thankful that I'm not actually related to you!" I yelled breaking down into tears at how someone could betray me like that and I knew I struck a nerve by the guilty expression on her face.

"Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack tells everyone. I look over to Elizabeth and mouth "You're dead"

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time." Tia tells him and my head snaps up but then I remember it's Tia and Jack nothing is going to happen.

"Fair enough, all right, you're in." Tia walks over to Jack's side and waits for orders in till then. Jack walks up to Ragetti and tells him "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come, Marty, Cotton. Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Jack then comes to Sao Feng's crew. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asks worry with these men he doesn't know.

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." Jack tells them proudly pointing to his ship.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tai tells him happily.

"Good man." He tells him and then points to the crew "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

"Abigail," He says pointing with his finger that I should come stand in front of him. I stand in front him and take him in. He's changed but just in the slightest way: He's gotten tanner and his beard has grown out more along with his hair and his eyes didn't hold that same sparkle anymore.

He pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned with my arms wrapped around his neck. His lips touched my ear and he whispered quietly "Meet me in my cabin" which I nodded too. He un-wrapped his arms from me unwillingly to let me go to his cabin while he dealt with everyone else.

I sat in his cabin impatiently listening to him and Hector arguing over who was captain and who was 'chat man' of the ship it was rather annoying. So I changed into a new pair of trousers and a shirt that I always kept in Jack's cabin in case I ruined the current outfit I had on. I lie on the bed and let my thoughts wander to a topic that I knew I shouldn't be thinking of but it was stuck there in the back of my head torturing me that topic was: My father.

Jack finally entered the cabin and interrupted my unwanted thoughts. He closed the door behind him as I didn't move from the bed scarred at how he would act towards me. _Did he still want me? Did he still love me? Was I just being paranoid?_ All these thoughts rushed into my head all at once confusing me.

"Abigail," He said just above a whisper, stepping closer to the bed. I sat up and stood up from the bed standing in front of him. We looked each other over taking in the small changes that each of us had made since the time we have seen each other.

I stepped towards him "Jack" I breathed. He stepped forward also and brushed some of my hair back from my face.

"You look beautiful, exquisite." He told me eyeing my lips. His head bent down towards mine "I missed you Jack." I told him and leaned forward allowing our lips to connect. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His one hand was placed on the middle of my back pushing me closer to him while the other was in tangled in my hair. We finally pulled apart gasping for air. Our forwards touched and he whispered back "As did I Abigail"

* * *

Awh! So what did you guys think? Happy Reuion for the lovely couple that we all love! Well not for long(: Mwahaha

Here are the replies:

Arrows the Wolf - Lol that's too funny ! Great minds think alike(:

esinger - ohh, guess you'll just have to wait and find out like the rest of us(: Glad you like it!

power ranger fan silver - awh, it's great to know that you enjoyed it and read through it all! Thanks so much(:


	5. Dead People

**_Once, Forever and Always _**

Chapter 5 – Dead People

The night sky fell upon us as we tried to make our way back to our world. I truly did not know where we were and I was too scared to ask, afraid of the answer I would get. Bodies of people floated in the water. Hundreds of these bodies surround the ship.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side, and every ten years him could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster." Tia said looking out at the bodies of people that should have been crossed over to the other side.

"So he wasn't always... tentacley?" Pintel asked demonstrating with his hands Jones's tentacles.

"No, him was a man, once." Tia explained playing with her locket something Will has asked me to keep an eye on.

"Now it's boats coming." Ragetti said pointing out towards the water. Will came up from behind us and asked Tia a question.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Tia nodded "We are nothing but ghosts to them."

"It's best just let them be." Barbossa explained. I headed over towards the stairs and sat down hoping to soon pass this depressing scene. I shot up off of the steps as Elizabeth screamed: "It's my father, we've made it back! Father, Father here, look here!"

"Elizabeth... we're not back." Jack told her hoping to knock some sense into her.

"Father!" She screamed again obviously not fully taking in what Jack told her.

"Elizabeth! Are you dead?" Swann asks. Elizabeth shakes her head violently "No, no."

Governor Swann looked down sadly "I think I am" Elizabeth screamed "No you can't be!" I walked over to the railing to watch the sad scene unfold.

"There was this chest, you see, this heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth screamed not listening to a single word her father said.

"And the heart, I learnt that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity." Jack and Will both perk up at this. "The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line! Come back with us!" Elizabeth screamed hoping for a line.

Tia rests her hand on Will's shoulder "A touch of destiny..."

"Take the line!" Elizabeth screams throwing a line over. "Elizabeth, tell your sister about her family. Her real family and how he loved her all the same. Give her the letters please darling? I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth. You and Abigail."

"Father, father, the line! Take the line!" Elizabeth screams, not listening to a single word her father is telling her. I lean against the rail and take in everything I just heard. Elizabeth knew the entire time and had the letters that my _real_ family wrote to me.

"She must not leave the ship!" Everything was a blur to me and the last thing I heard was Govenor Swann's voice.

'I'll give your and Abigail's love to your mother shall I?"

Then everything went black.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Something unexpected right? I didn't even expect it.. okay so i did but still...

anyway i just wanted to thank all of my lovely readers and reviewers out there because without you guy i wouldn't have countinued (: So thank you all!

I do hope you enjoy and i'm sorry it's such a short chapter but the next will be longer i promise(:

Review and Add to favs(:


	6. The Green Light

**_Once, Forever and Always_**

Chapter 6 – The Green Light

I awoke in a chamber. What looked to be the captain's quarters to be exact. I tried sitting up but instantly fell back down with crushing pain in my head.

"Easy there love. I'd lie down a bit you hit ye head pretty hard on my deck if I do say so myself." I turned my head to the door to find Jack leaning against the doorframe in all his damn glory. I let inappropriate thoughts slip into mind about what I would to him if only I could stand but I quickly pushed them out concentrating on only what needed be.

"You know love," Jack pushed himself off the doorframe and walked closer to the bed. "You look very lovely laying in me bed, but I do think ye would look even better without all the clothes. Don't ye say?" Jack smirked obviously undressing me with his eyes.

"Sparrow, don't even think about it my head hurts too much." I told him pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"Oh come on love. This maybe the only time when we could." I sat up shocked by what he was saying.

"Are you drunk Sparrow because you better listen and listen well. I will not have sex with you on this boat let alone any boat do _you_ understand?" I was beyond furious with this man and I was letting him know it.

Jack mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. "Beg your pardon?" I asked hoping I could hear him better.

"It's a ship love. Not a boat. Ship." I groaned in frustration. "Jack listen to me," I crossed my leg in a pretzel way on the bed.

"I know you love the Pearl but sooner or later a choice is going to be made weather it's yours or mine is to be decided on you."

"So well you have sex with me on land?" He asked and I got up furious with him and slammed the door shut leaving him sitting in the quarters all by himself. I headed out on deck and sat against the pole that held the mast. Although I wasn't very good with ships and what things were I at least knew what starboard side was and the mast and that's all that mattered to me and it was then I sat there in the sun lost in my thoughts. A voice dragged me out of my thoughts about an hour later or that's what it felt like.

"No water." Pintel stated and then asked "Why is all but the rum gone?"

_That was a damn good question considering Jack drinks only the rum. I would have expected that to be gone not everything else. So why is all but the rum gone?_

"Rum's gone too." Gibbs told us, shaking out his upside down canteen as proof. I instantly felt stupid when Gibbs told us that. _I actually thought… Never mind_.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds, forever." _With that's reassuring _

"With no water forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon." _Geez, thanks Gibbs _

Will looks over to Barbossa and questions "Why doesn't he do something?"

"What's there to do Will?" I ask and just than Jack the monkey runs off with Ragetti's eye.

"There's no sense to it" Gibbs Will back me up.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise" Will quotes from the map.

"Over the edge... Oh, that's driving me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." Gibbs sighs frustrated that he can't figure it out but he shouldn't be 'cause none of us can.

I look over to Jack and see him mumbling to himself. I shake my head and look out at sea wondering if where ever going to leave this hell.

Jack gets up and instantly runs to one side "What's that? What is that?" He asks questioning himself "I don't know, what you think?" I sit there for a second wondering if he's gone mad.

"Where?" Gibbs questions always being the loyal first mate that he is.

"There!" Jack points in a random direction and runs to the other side. After about three or four of these I finally realize what he's doing and decide to join him. A few more times and everyone has joined in. Barbossa decided to throw out orders now.

"Time it with the swell! Loose the cannons, ya lazy bilge rats! Un-stow the cargo, let it shift!"

Once everything is down were almost to the point of actually flipping it. I run back and forth a few more times and then we finally got. I hang onto the rail right next Jack, where I belong.

"Now up... is down." Jack says as the ship is flipping completely.

As we were in the water I lost grip of my one hand and almost lost the grip of the other but a hand grabbed me and hosted me up some more to grab more tightly onto the railing. I looked to my left and found Jack hanging there looking worried as ever and it was then that I started questioning everything about me and Jack and what exactly we were.

I held tightly onto the rail as felt that we were moving, I wasn't quite sure how it was possible but I didn't question it seeing it was going to get me air. I quickly closed my eyes and held on tightly. The next thing I knew I was on the ship's floor coughing up water along with the rest of the crewmen.

"Blessed sweet Westerlies. We're back!" Gibbs shouted.

"It's a sunrise." Elizabeth said stating the obvious. Ever since I found out that she isn't my sister and that's she's been keeping lies from me, she has been getting on my nerves more and more and my hatred for her just seems to be growing.

I leaned against the railing and watched as Barbossa decided to pull out his pistol and points it at Jack who in return points his at Will. Then in return Will and Elizabeth each pull out another one to point at Jack. Jack decides than to pull out another one to point at Elizabeth. What I found hysterical out of this situation was Jack the monkey decided to point his own mini pistol at Cotton's parrot.

The four of them are still standing with pistols pointed at each other and apparently found the situation hysterical and they start to laugh and put down their guns, and then suddenly put their guns back on each other. Barbossa decided to speak first.

"Alright then! The Brethren Court is a-gathering at shipwreck cove, and Jack, you and I are a-going and there'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack was trying to hold his ground in this argument but even I knew there wasn't a way out of it.

Elizabeth pointed both her pistols to Jack forgetting about pointing the other one to Barbossa "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate."

Jack points both at Elizabeth in return forgetting about the one he also had on Barbossa. Will in return points his at Jack and Jack turn one over to Will.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack."

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, until there be none left, but you." Barbossa spat to Jack. Poor Jack was surrounded with no way out of this but to agree.

Jack smirked at that assumption. "I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate."

"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that." Jack tries to shot his pistol but nothing happens. Everyone else tries to fire their guns but nothing happens as well.

"Wet powder!" Gibbs shouts, announcing the obvious.

Will sat looking over the charts while Barbossa, Jack and I stood around.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later." Will said pointing to the little island on the chart.

Jack turned to Barbossa "You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship."

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa said crossing his arms.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command. Temporarily." Will asked. Barbossa and Jack agreed and left to go find water leaving the ship in Will's command.

Will started barking at orders at the crew. I sat on the rail watching the ocean and spotted a ship.

"Will," I shouted he came rushing over to my side "A ship" He shrugged it off and that's when I grew suspicious.

Will didn't usually ignore things and that's when Will and Sao Feng's conversation came back to me. Will was going to take the ship and I knew Sao Feng was going to want something in return and he was going to take me.

I hopped down from the railing and stormed off to find Will. I found him below deck making sure everything he needed was there.

"I can't believe you." I shouted at him, he shushed me.

"I had to, to free my father Abigail." Sadness was written across his face.

"I know Will but this isn't going to end well for anyone, just to warn you." I walked away and made my way back to my railing and waited for the trouble and the ship to come.

* * *

So this is quite longer than alot of my other chapters. Well, i think so (:

Anyway, trouble to come aboard the black pearl!

Well thank you all for the reviews and readers, they all mean so much to me!(:

Thank you and enjoy your summer if your out of school ! I know i am!


	7. Bound in Chains

_**Once, Forever and Always**_

_Chapter 7 – Bound in Chains_

I was bound in chains with the rest of the crew. I happened to be chained next to Elizabeth. I didn't like that one bit but what could I do? Throw her over board? Yeah, that would be smart, except for the fact that I, along with the rest of the crew could go with her, and I'd rather not. When Sao Feng came aboard, I didn't fight it. I wasn't going to fight this man and I wasn't going to lose my life fighting this man, it just wouldn't be worth it.

Sao Feng's crew held their weapons up to our necks as Will and Sao Feng said that they were taking over the ship. Will's eyes kept landing on me and giving me sympathetic looks throughout the 'taking over' the ship part. About five minutes later Barbossa and Jack graced the ship with their presences.

"Sao Feng. You showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa tells Sao Feng as Jack hides behind Barbossa.

"Jack Sparrow." Sao Feng says and as he does Jack peeks out from Barbossa's back "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng punched Jack in the face "Shall we just call it square then?" Jack asks holding his nose.

"Release her! She's not part of the bargain." Will said pointing to Elizabeth.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her!" Sao Feng shouted to his crew.

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked.

"Will!" I hissed desperately trying to get his attention to release me.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs shouted.

"I need the Pearl to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked completely shocked.

"It was my burden to bear" Will told her "And mine" I smirked as Elizabeth glared at me.

Jack turned to Will completely shocked "He needs the Pearl. 'Captain' Turner needs the Pearl," Jack turned to Elizabeth next "and you felt guilty," He lastly turns to Barbossa "and you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack's eyes landed on me for a spilt second before landing on the people who raised their hands "I'm standing over there with them." Jack started walking towards them when Sao Feng pulled him back.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack told him and as he did Sao Feng pushed him to the rails.

"Here is your chance to find out."

* * *

Jack is pushed into Lord Beckett's cabin

"Curious, your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman, and so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal are we? It's not here Jack."

"What? What isn't?" Jack asked trying to play stupid.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain." Beckett smirked.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." Jack pointed out.

"By your death? And yet here you are." Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, that's how I get by." Jack told him.

Beckett smirked "And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

* * *

"My men are crew enough." Sao Feng said.

"Company ship, company crew." One of the crewmen of Sao Feng said.

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine." Will shouted at Sao Feng.

"And so it was." Sao Feng nods and Will and Elizabeth are taken away.

* * *

"Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement, one which requires absolutely nothing from you but information." Beckett offers Jack some whiskey which he gladly takes.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt." Jack takes Beckett's glass as well "In exchange for fair compensation." Jack throws back the first glass "Square my debt with Jones," Jack throws back the second glass "guarantee my freedom." He smirks

"Of course, it's just good business." Beckett tells him.

"Were I in a divilgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack asks curious to know.

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

* * *

"Beckett agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine." Sao Feng tells his crewmen.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up he only ship that can outrun the Dutchman is he?" The crewmen asks and walks away.

"Shame you're not bound to honour the code of the Brethren isn't it? Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays" Barbossa tells him.

"There is no honour to remaining with the losing side, leaving it for the winning side, it's just good business." Sao Fen said looking out towards the ocean.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asks.

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl! And what have the Brethren left?" Sao Feng asked his voice rising.

"We have Calypso." Barbossa smirks.

Sao Feng looks towards Abigail "Calypso! An old legend."

"No, the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court, all the Court."

* * *

Jack stands there fanning himself "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homonculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner, especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?"

"Which one?" Jack asks not quite liking as to where this was going.

"We both know which one Jack." Beckett smirks

"What interest is she to you?" Jack asks

* * *

"What are you proposing captain?" Sao Feng asks.

"What be you accepting, captain?" Barbossa counters.

"The girl." Sao Feng says looking towards the direction of Abigail and Elizabeth

"What?" They both shout.

* * *

"Jack, I've just recalled, I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want, so for what do I need you?" Beckett asks.

* * *

"They are not part of any bargain!" Will shouts

"I only want one" Sao Feng tells him.

"Out of the question" Barbossa tells him.

"It was not a question."

"Which one of us do you want?" Abigail asks.

"You" Sao Feng says pointing to Abiagil.

"Done." Abigail says.

"What? Not done!" Will shouts.

"You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us then done!" Abigail says poking him in the chest.

"Abigail, they're pirates!" Will shouts to her as she's released from her chains.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!"

Barbossa smirks "Then we have an accord"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So i'm terribly sorry but this more just a filler in than anything else the next chapter is my favortive and i'm looking forward to it (: **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviews and my lovely readers. I love you all!(:**

_Replies to Reviews:_

_esinger: thank you so much for your lovely review!(: & i do hope you enjoyed this chapter(:_


	8. The New Captain of the Empress

_**Once, Forever and Always**_

_Chapter 8 – The New Captain of the Empress_

I board Sao Feng's ship the Empress and was automatically thrown in a room with two girls. They each held out part of a dress for me and threw me around the screen so I could dress. I held it up and shook my head wondering how this was going to look on me. I slipped it on and it fit perfectly. I came out behind the screen and the two girls threw me down in a chair and did my hair in chop sticks than threw a hat on my head. I was than thrown into another room where a table and chairs sat. If you looked out the windows you could see the ocean was just barley eye level with you.

Sao Feng came in and clapped his hands, the two girls bowed and left. I wish they hadn't though. Who knew what he was going to do. He's been eyeing me up since we first met in Singapore.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free... Calypso."

"Excuse me?" Did this man honestly think it was me?

"Not the name you fancy I imagine, out of the many that you have, but it is what we call you." Sao Feng said smirking at me.

"We being who?" I asked hoping to get answers out of the guy. From what I've read through the letters I found in that chest that day Davy Jones was the lover of Calypso.

Sao Feng picks up a leaf and inspects it "You confirm it." He asks eating the leaf.

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing."

"The Brethren Court- not I, the first Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed. They bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not…"

"To me." It was all starting to make sense to me.

"The one such as you should never be anything less than what you are." Sao Feng told me.

"Pretty speech from a captor, but words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." I spat.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes." I told him.

"I will give you my desire." Sao Feng said. He obviously wanted something in return. All men do, pirates or not.

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." Sao Feng smirked at me.

"And if I should choose not?" I asked wondering what he would. I didn't have these powers that he spoke of.

"Then I will take, your fury." Sao Feng suddenly grabbed me. His lips were on mine and I wasn't enjoying for a second. It was a forceful kiss as I was trying to fight him off. I finally did but he started back for me. An explosion happens and he's thrown against the wall. I stumble a bit but finally get up and notice hi lying on the floor with a piece of wood stuck in his chest.

"Sao Feng?" I ask wondering if he's still alive.

"Here, please." I walk over to him and he pulls a necklace around from his neck. "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now."

"Me?" I ask bewildered at what was happening. I was captain of the ship and crew and now had a place in the Brethren Court.

"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." I nod.

"Captain, the ship is taken, we cannot-" The first mate stops seeing his captain on the floor dying.

"Forgive me, Calypso." Sao Feng whispers his last words.

"What did he tell you?" He asked.

"He made me captain." I stand up and head on to deck to see my men taken in chains, two East India trading company men held their swords to mine and the man's throat.

"You are not my captain." He tells me and frankly I don't blame him.

"Abigail!" I saw Norrington it was Norrington.

"James" I said nodding to him.

"Thank God you're alive. Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe." James said smiling at me. I shook my head.

"Elizabeth's father's dead." I told him, he looked to me with confusion.

"No, that can't be true he- he returned to England." He said.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" I spat.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Jones asked walking down the stairs.

"Captain, her." A crewmember points to me.

"Captain?" Jones asked clearly shocked.

"Tow the ship, put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain shall have my quarters." Norrington says, but I shake my head. A good captain goes down with his ship and well in this case crew.

"Thank you sir, but I prefer to remain with my crew." I walk away and towards my crew but Norrington grabs my arm.

"Elizabeth! I swear, I did not know." I scoff, he just called me Elizabeth, how dare he.

"Oh, so now I'm Elizabeth. Which side you chose James." I pull my arm away from him and stand with my crew "Well now you do."

The Empress is towed and the crew is locked in the brig of the Flying Dutchman. Which I was not happy about but then I remember Will and his father.

"Bootstrap?" I ask the passing crew member hoping it's him. He just laughs. "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" I ask again.

"Bootstrap..."I walk over to him. He's a part of the ship now. "You know my name."

"Yes, I know your son." I tell him and he looks confused "Will Turner."

"William! Ha! ha ha!" He pulls himself out of the wall "He made it! He's alive, and now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me. Ha ha! God's boons, he's on his way!"

"Yes Will is alive, and he wants to help you." I tell him.

"He can't help me, he won't come." He looks down sad.

"You're his father." I tell him.

"I know you, he spoke of you. Jack's girl you are, good for him. You're sister that's why."

"Elizabeth?" I ask. "Why?"

"If Jones be slain he who slays him must take his place. Captain, forever. The Dutchman must always have a Captain. And if he saves me he loses her."

"I see." I told him.

"He won't pick me, I wouldn't pick me." He puts himself back into the wall "Tell him not to come, tell him to stay away, tell him it's too late. I'm already a part of the ship. And the crew." He closes his eyes.

"Bootstrap." I ask hoping I can talk to him more.

"You know my name. You know my name." He says.

"Yes, I know your son." I sadly wondering if this is what becoming part of the ship means.

"William! He's coming for me, wait and see, you'll see. He promised." I smiled slightly. Will has a decision to make between his father and my sister. It's a tough decision especially with not coming to shore every ten years. Jack could take on the job but then again the selfish bastard would only think of rum and women so I don't see a point in him doing it.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." Jack says. Will points hi pistol at Jack. "William, do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised an alarm." Will says looking around at his surroundings.

"Odd isn't it? Not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome did you?" Jack questions sitting on the rail.

"I said to myself, think like Jack"

"This is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate." Will lowers his pistol "How does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Will looks towards the ground "Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it."

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away you'll lose her for certain. If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket: avoid the choice altogether, change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones." Jack says.

"Who? You?" Will looks shocked.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt. You're free to be with your charming murderess." Jack says.

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan Jack? Are you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman? Forever?" Will asks using Jack's own line against him.

"No, mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself." Jack tells him ignoring his earlier question.

"You have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world, or end up just like Jones. And what about Abigail? You won't see her for ten years." Will tells him.

"I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh," Jack tosses Will the compass "And as for Abigail she has yet to know about this."

"What's this for?" Will asks inspecting it.

"Think like me, it'll come to you." Jack breathes on Will and he falls over the edge of the shop. Jack tosses the current body that's attached to barrel to Will, who instantly latches on to it. "My regards to Davy Jones!"

Will pulls himself out of the water and on to the barrel that hold the dead man and mutters "I hate him."

Norrington comes down to the brig and unlocks our cell. "Come with me." Nobody moves "Quickly!"

I nod my approval and they escape I stay leaning against the wood that's holding this place up till it's everyone but me and then come up to Norrington "What are you doing?"

"Choosing a side." He tells me and we quickly walk away to follow my crew.

My crew is currently crawling across a rope to the ship. I will forever be in debt to James.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove, Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren, I fear there may be a traitor among them." James informs me.

"I'll be forever in your debt James. Although I am sorry about Elizabeth."

"Tell Elizabeth that I had nothing to do with her father's death, and it was you who I always wanted Abigail never her. Your father never approved so I choose Elizabeth. Not the one my heart desired but close enough to the one." James smiled which made me smile. Jack never once crossed my mind once.

"Come with us. James, come with me." I told him.

"Who goes there?" It was Bootstrap. Part of the crew, part of the ship.

"Go, I will follow." He said hurriedly, his sword out and ready for battle. I knew that stance he was lying.

"You're lying."

"Our destinies have been entwined Abigail, but never joined." He kissed me and I kissed back, my hand going up to his neck. It was a kiss I would remember. "Go now!" He pushed me towards the rope and I got up and started crawling. "Back to your station, sailor." I heard him say to Bootstrap. After that I couldn't hear anymore as I was too far away.

"James!" I shouted, he turned around the cuts the rope having it fall to the sea with everyone on it. "James! No! No!" I shout as I see Bootstrap stab him. I will never forget that man and what he did for me today. I swam all the way back to the ship in a hurry to get to Ship Wreck Cove. I was sure the Brethren Court would be adjourning soon.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ahhh! So how did i do? I did this all in one night! I think i did pretty damn good if i do say so myself!(:

So what did you think of the Abigail/Norrington pairing for like the last 2 minutes of the man's life? Haha. Has anyone seen him on that new show SMASH? Like i must admit he does look pretty good! But i will never forget him from POTC as the man who went after my Jackie!(:

Anyway Review timee!

Reviews:

esinger: Right me too! Not that i don't like Elizabeth but after a while she does get pretty annoying but i think that her best movie in the POTC series was the At World's End.

Devil Nightmare: Well here you go! I hope this is soon enough! If not let me know and i will get on it!(:

Thanks for reviewing, both of you!(:

So my readers, please review, read and of course enjoy!(: See you at the next updatee(:


	9. Pirate Lord

**_Once, Forever and Always_**

_Chapter 9 – Pirate Lord_

We finally arrived at Shipwreck Cove. I was sure we were late but that didn't matter now. I walked into the wooden shack. I had to admit that it did look pretty cool.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." I heard Jack shout. I came in and threw my sword into the globe and spoke.

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"The flag ship!"

"And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now." Jack spoke, I raised an eyebrow.

"Listen. Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here." I told everyone. We needed to fight, we had no other choice.

"Who is this betrayer?"

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa told them hoping to calm their nerves.

"Where's Will and Lizze?" I asked leaning over to Jack.

"Not among us." Jack fidgeted. He was up to something, something not good.

"And it matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked.

"We fight!" I shouted slamming my hand down on the table. All the pirates laughed.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." Mitress Chang said.

"There be a third course. In another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true! Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso." Barbossa said. He was crazy, I couldn't believe that he wanted to do that. Even if we did she would be no use to us.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard." Jack shouted obviously liking the idea.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" The first mate shouted.

"Aye."

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" Gentleman Jocard shouted.

"And it's unlikely her moods improve." Captain Chevalle agreed with Jocard.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!" Vellenueva said obviously agreeing with Barbossa and Sao Feng.

The pirate lords break into a riot shouting and throwing things. I couldn't believe my eyes. Over fighting and releasing Calypso none the less.

"This is madness." I mumble, Jack obviously heard me though.

"This is politics." I almost laughed at that.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." I tell him.

"If they not be here already."

Barbossa fires his pistol into the air and the riot stops "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twoddlespeak says I." Jack shouts.

Barbossa raises an eyebrow at this "If you have a better alternative, please, share."

Jack starts walking around the table of pirate lords "Cuttlefish. Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish, flipper penurious little sausages, hang em up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn't it? Or... fish nature. So yes, we could hold up here well provisioned and well-armed, and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio... we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of my mouth, Captain Swann er - Baker. We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight." Barbossa tells him.

"Have not!" Jack shouts.

"You have so!" Barbossa shouts back.

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it."

"Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do. We must fight... to run away!"

"Aye!" Gibbs shouts and the Pirate Lords join in.

"As per the code an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa says smugly.

"You made that up!" Jack shouts not believing it one second.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code!" Barbossa shouts. I see Jack start to fidget even more. I lean over towards Jack.

"What did you do to this man, Jack that's making you so nervous?" I ask myself as I watch Jack freeze in place.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares a -"Sir Sumbhajee's assistant is shot in the back.

The tall dark man who looks a lot like Jack blows spoke out from his pistols "The code is the law." Tha man walks over to where Jack is "You're in my way boy." Jack moves out of the way for the man. Two elderly pirates carry a large book to the table.

"The code." Pintel says star struck.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Ragetti informs. Captain Teague whistles and the dog with the keys appears.

"Wait... that cant... how did- ?" Ragetti asks not quite sure how that dog survived.

"Sea turtles, mate." Captain Teague tells them taking the keys from the dog.

Captain Teague looks at the code and flips a few pages. "Ah, Barbossa is right".

"Hang on a minute." Jack says skimming his finger over the text and reads it out loud "It shall be the duties of the king to declare war, parle with shared adversaries... Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change." Captain Chevalle says.

"Not likely." Captain Teague suggests.

"Why not?" I ask, wondering why

"See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs starts.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa finishes.

"I call for a vote!" Jack shouts. Captain Teague starts to play his guitar. While each member of the Lords votes for themselves.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair" Ammand says.

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless frenchman." Chaptain Chevalle announces.

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." Sri Sumbhajee's second assistant shouts.

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Abigail Baker." I announce.

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueva."

"Abigail Baker." Jack says.

"What?" I shout. I was shocked. Jack actually voted for me.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack says. An angry outburst comes from the pirates around the table.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asks. Captain Teague snaps one of the strings on his guitar.

"Very well. What say you Captain Baker, king of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Chang asks.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war." I announce and all the pirates get up to leave to go to their ships.

"And so, we shall go to war!" I walk over to where Jack is talking to Captain Teague. Jack, Captain Teague and I are the last ones in the room.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?" Jack asks the ageing man.

"It's not just about living forever Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever." He tells him wise words from an old man.

"How's mum?" Jack asks and Teague pulls out a black shrunken head. "...she looks great!" Jack says making a face.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Jack says and turns to me.

"Abigail this is my dad, dad this is Abigail Baker." I nod politely and he smiles.

"Finally found yourself a girl mate?" Captain Teague says Jack smiles and nods he hand on my waist.

"Did you say Baker?" He asks and I nod. "I knew your father."

* * *

**A/N:**

Haha so i'm leaving it there because well i wanted to toture you and it made a great cliffhanger. I was so suprised that i got this is up today but i'm glad i did. I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! It makes updating this story go faster i promise!(:


	10. Fighting, Trading and Marriage

_**Once, Forever and Always**_

_Chapter 10 – Fighting, Trading and Marriage _

Barbossa, Jack and I were currently meeting Jones, Beckett and Will on a small strip of sand between the two armies. I was pissed that Will was the rat.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa questioned but it more of a statement to Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Barbossa and I turned to our left and found Jack.

"My hands are clean in this, figuratively." Jack said holding up his hands.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose, Jack had nothing to do with it." Will said.

"Well spoke. Listen to the tool!" Jack spoke.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear but I fear that cause is lost." I told him thinking back to my encounter with Bill Turner.

"No cause is lost, if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett holds up Jack's compass "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward" I turned to Jack and glared.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start."

"That debt was paid, mate. With...help" Jack says referring to Elizabeth who currently aboard the Pearl getting ready for battle.

"You escaped!" Jones shouted.

"Technically..." Jack started but I interrupted him.

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack." I said turning to Jack and smirking.

"Done." Will says.

Jack looks between me and will and shouts "Undone!"

"Done!" Beckett says smirking.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right!" Barbossa says leaning towards me.

"King!" I tell him.

"As you command, your nibs." Jack says removing his and bowing. Barbossa takes out his sword and slices off Jack's braid with the piece of eight attached to it. Jack the monkey collects it and gives it to Barbossa.

"If you have something to say, I might be saying something as well." Barbossa tells him.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack asks but that question doesn't need an answer. Will and Jack swag places but Beckett forces Jack to stand next to Davy Jones.

"Do you fear debt?" Jones questions Jack.

"You've no idea." Jack says looking nervous.

"Advise your Brethren: You can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die." Beckett says. I scuff at the stupid man.

"You murdered my step-father. You tried to marry me while having me thrown in prison."

"He chose his own fate." Beckett said conforming that he had indeed killed the man.

"Then it seems that you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die." I tell him.

"So be it." Beckett says. Well leave when Will turns to me.

"King?"

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack." I told him smirking.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing." Will says and prays he does or else were doomed.

Back on the Pearl people are trying to get ready for the right but it seems that Barbossa has other plans.

"We need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." I say to no one in particular.

"Will we now?" Barbossa asks playing with only eight pieces of the eight. I still have mine and plan on never giving it up.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will tells him having Elizabeth right be his side.

"We need to give Jack a chance." I tell him.

"Apologies your majesty, too long my fate has not been in me own hands, no longer." Barbossa says pulling the last piece of eight from my neck.

Barbossa drops Jack and my piece of eight into the bowl. I found it weird that we were last two. My mind started questioning was it sign that we were meant to be together. I shook those thoughts from my head. Anything to do with Jack and I being together was a sign to me. I just wanted him and the fact that I possibly couldn't have him was driving me crazy.

"Be there some manner of rite of incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned," Gibbs pours some rum onto the items "and someone must speak the words 'Calypso I release you from your human bonds'."

"Is that it?" Pintel asks.

"To said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Barbossa says.

"Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa shout and sets the items alight but nothing happens.

"Is that it?" Pintel questions again.

"No no no, you didn't say it right. He didn't... you, you have to say it right. Calypso," He whispers in her ear "I release you from your human bonds."

The items start to disappear and she breathes in the smoke from them.

"Tia Dalma. Calypso." She stops and drops the bowl to the floor "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" What was Will doing.

"Name him!" Calypso shouts.

"Davy Jones." Will says. She starts to grow and the rope around her starts to snap. The men and I step back each time she grows more and more humongous.

"Calypso!" Everyone bows to her "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

"Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!" Were her last words before she turns into a load of crabs that spill over the edges of the ship. I really truthly didn't see the purpose in doing that.

"Is that it?" Will asks.

"Why she's no help at all." Pintel says and turns to Barbossa "What now?"

Barbossa sighs "Nothing. Our final hope has failed us."

A strong wind starts to blow and I feel it coming. We can still win this.

"It's not over." Elizabeth says. Will turns and smiles at her.

"There's still a fight to be had."

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman there's no chance." Gibbs says seeing no hope.

"There's only a fool's chance." I say thinking back to Will's words on the beach.

"Revenge won't bring your step-father back, Miss Baker, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." Barbossa says and he's right but what shall we die for then?

"You're right. Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me. Listen!" I climb aboard the ship's rail and start screaming at the crew "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentleman, hoist the colours."

"Hoist the colours." Will shouts and soon the whole crew joins in.

"Hoist the colours."

"Hoist the colours!"

"Aye, the wind's on our side boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs says raising a hand into the air and the crew agrees.

"Aye!"

"Hoist the colours!" I yell to the other ships and they hoist their flags and prepare for battle.

The Black Pearl starts to move forward. This battle is ours and we are going to win it.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs shouts.

"Captain Barbossa!" I shout "We need you at the helm."

"Aye that be true!" Barbossa says and takes the helm "Brace up yards ya cack headed dinkies! Dying is a day worth living for."

"She's on our stern and gaining." Will shouts.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa shouts leading us right into waterspout. Cannons are being fired at us from the Dutchman.

"Take us out, or they'll overbear us!" Will shouts not liking where this was going and neither did I.

"Nay, further in, we're going to cross to faster waters." Barbossa said pulling us in right next to Dutchman.

"Prepare to broadside!" I tell them.

"Captain the guns, pair a hand." Gibbs shouts grabbing a sword.

"Muster your courage men, at the ready!" Will shouts.

"Batten down the hatches! Step to your guns! Sight the mast!" Gibbs shouts reading for war. "Hold it, wait till we're board and board."

"Fire!" Barbossa shouts.

"Fire!" I shout

"Fire! Fire all!" Gibbs and Will shouts. Fish men start swinging over on their ropes to our boat. There are just about two dozen fish men on our boat by now. The fish man swings at me but I block is in time and cut off his head.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Will asks fighting off a fish men. I 'aw' at this it was quite cute.

"I don't think now is the best time!" Elizabeth shouts fighting off the man.

"Oh, just marry him for god sakes!" I shout over the cling of swords and the firing of cannons.

"Now may be the only time!" Will shouts and pulls her close to him "I love you." Will lets her go and they carry on fighting "I've made my choice. What's yours?" He asks.

"Barbossa, marry us!" Elizabeth shouted. I watched the romantic moment from the corner of my eye. No matter what anybody said they were _always_ meant forever one another.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa grunted fighting off pirates from the helm.

"Barbossa, now!" Will shouts not wanting to waste any time.

"Fine then!" He says and climbs up onto a box like structure by the wheel "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today- to nail yer gizzard to the mast, ya poxy cur!" He adds but is quickly interrupted by one of Davy Jones's fish men.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will says speeding up the process. It wouldn't have gotten anywhere either if he didn't.

"I do!" Elizabeth shouts from where she is fighting off a pirate. They finally get a moment to themselves. They stand there holding each other and looking into each other's eyes.

"Great!" He says smiling. I laugh and think to myself: way to kill the mood.

"Will Turner, do you take me-" Elizabeth says fighting off some more fish men pirates "to be your wife? In sickness and in health, with health being the less likely." I chuckle as I hear this and swing my sword to the fish's men's brain instantly killing him.

"I do." Will shouts.

"As captain I now pronounce you-" Barbossa starts but is again interrupted by more pirates "You may kiss!" Barbossa adds shooting a pirate.

Elizabeth and Will lean in to kiss but are attack by another pirate that they fight off together.

"You may kiss!" They finally get rid of the pirate as Barbossa shouts: "Just kiss!"

I watch the cute, romantic scene unfold before me. I've never seen anything like this before and I don't think I will.

I looked around the deck looking for Jack but didn't him anymore. I then looked up to the Dutchman and find him on top of the mast with Davy Jones chasing after him with a sword in hand.

"Now what have you done?" I ask Jack even though he can't hear me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So i am terribly sorry that i haven't updated in a while i've been on vaction and forgot to mention it but i thought i could update this chapter before i left but it didn't look like it. So i'm now updating but i'll be gone on another vaction but it's only for three days. So i won't be gone long and saturday there should be an update. **

**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! It helps make updates go quicker. Btw i would like to thank everyone who reads and favorites this story i noticed 33 users have this story in favorites or in story alerts so thank you for that and i hope your all enjoying your summer! **

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

_**esinger: Nope not yet i might do a sequal where she goes out looking for her father but i don't know yet depends on how many people want me too. **_

_**Rainbow Haired Girl: Thanks and sorry was on vaction. **_

_**Zenappa: I can't tell you much or else i'm giving away the end of the story and i can't do that so guess you'll just have to keep reading and waiting like everyone else(: But i'm so glad that you're enjoying this story it makes me type faster knowing that! **_


	11. Part of the Crew, Part of the Ship

_**Once, Forever and Always**_

_Chapter 11- Part of the crew, part of the ship_

I knock a fishman off the boat as he swings over to the Pearl. I grabbed the rope and use it to swing over to the Dutchman. As both my feet touch the floor boards of the boat the first thing I notice is Elizabeth by the stairs and Will on the floor, five feet away from her with a sword towards his chest.

"Jones!" I call out hoping that I can prevent whatever is going to happen next. Jones spins around and turns to me with his sword facing me. I put my sword up ready to protect myself.

"I understand that you are heartbroken but there is no means for this madness!" I yell. I watch as people fight with each other in till their opponent is dead or dying.

"I am not! You don't understand love nor the break of the heart!" My eyes quickly flash to Jack then back Jones without meaning to. The blood drains from my face as I see Jones's smirk grow and eye's flash to the spot that mine were just at- where Jack currently stands.

"So you have felt loves king sting and the break of a heart!"

I don't say anything as watch Jones's every moment. Nothing but the waves being crashed against the side of the boat could be heard for about five seconds. Jones's turned back to Will.

"Ah, love! A dreadful bond, and yet so easily severed. Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"

Jack holds Jones's heart in his hand while the other hand holds a broken sword pointing to it. "Do you? Ain't it tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand?"

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones spats.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Jones turns around and stabs Will and twists the sword to both sides. I gasp and watch horror and everyone around me does the same. I can only hear Jones's cruel laugh.

"Will! Look at me, stay with me! You're alright!" I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Elizabeth screaming. "Will! Will, look at me! Look at me!"

Jack slides the sword into Will's hand and has him stab the heart to save Will's life. Davy Jones falls over the ship dead not even a couple moments later. I watch as Will slowly dies from my frozen spot. I had no idea what to do in a time like this.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship..." The flying Dutchman's crew repeated those words over and over again. Those words echoed through my head as I remember Bootstrap's same words the night James's died.

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth is literally dragged away from Will by Jack. Jack grabs me by my waist and drags me to the side of the ship.

"Hold on!" Jack yells as my arms are wrapped around his waist and Elizabeth's around his neck, crying. We land in the sea and are quickly pulled in by the crew of the Pearl.

"Thank goodness Jack! The armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." Gibbs says coming up to Jack.

"Never actually been one for tradition. Close haul outs!" Jack whispers more to himself than to Gibbs but shouts the order.

"Belay that! or we'll be a sitting duck" Barbossa shouts taking charge.

"Belay that, belay that!" Jack shouts.

"But captain-" Gibbs starts but Jack quickly interrupts him.

"Belay!"

"The armada-" Gibbs starts again but is again cut off by Jack.

"Belay!"

"The Endeavour-" Again Gibbs starts to say but is again cut off by Jack shouting.

"No, no, shut it!"

"Jack!" I shout walking over to him. I had wanted to talk to him for some time now but I didn't know how to start the conversation that was about to come. Jack notices the look on my face and smiles a sad smile.

"Well talk later love, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So the next chapter shall by the last of this story! So sad!**

**I want to thank all of my readers for sticking with me through this story and i totally want to thank my reviewers for reviewing. **

**You have all kept me going and have helped me right this story!**

**I want to give a big shout out to esinger for always reivewing for me ever since the first part of the triology! (: **

**See you all at the next!**

**-M**


	12. Once, Forever and Always

**Disclamier: I do not own anything except Abigail Baker. **

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**_Once, Forever and Always_**

_Chapter 12 – The Final Battle_

"Pull canvas!" Jack shouted orders and Barbossa quickly followed in suit. I was shocked as I saw the Flying Dutchman come out from under the water with Will standing very much alive and well. He was the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman and if he did his job then he wouldn't grow any tentacles. I knew the Captain couldn't step onto land except once every ten years. I knew Elizabeth would be able to handle her own but what if she had kids? These thoughts quickly disappeared from my mind as the Dutchman and the Pearl came up to the sides of the Interceptor.

"Captain!" Gibbs asked turning to Jack wanting orders.

Jack smirked as his eyes twinkled "Fire."

A series of 'Fires' came after along with shots of cannons coming from both directions of the ships. The Interceptor was blown apart as the last cannonball was shot. The pirates cheered as they celebrated their victory. Hats were currently being thrown in the air in all different directions. I turned from my postion on deck to the helm where Jack currently stood smiling off into the crowd. His eyes quickly found mine and stupid smile fell upon my face at seeing him. I felt my heart skip a beat at seeing him. I was in too deep with him and I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to dig deeper or try and find a rope to crawl out from. I did no one thing though I had unfinished business to attend too.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~POTC~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Most of the other boats from the Brethren court had left by now leaving the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman. We weren't that far from shore now which I was rather thankful for. I knew we had to go to the nearest port but I had a few things I had to do first.

"Your chariot awaits, your highness." Gibbs said indicating the rowing boat on the side of the ship "The oars are inside." Elizabeth walked down the line of people who were standing there. I stood on the opposite side of the line where there was no one. I stood facing Jack.

"Mrs. Turner." Barbossa said smirking.

"Goodbye poppet."

Elizabeth came up to Jack and stood there as he was the last in line. "Jack, it would never have worked out between us"

Jack smirked "Keep telling yourself that, darling." Elizabeth leans into to kiss him but he stops by putting his hands up "Once is quite enough." I smirked at Jack glad he didn't.

"Thank you." She whispered. Elizabeth then turned to me and I only smirked and winked knowing that she knew the plan.

As Elizabeth sat in the row boat waiting. I turned to Jack who looked confused. "I'm sorry we didn't get to have this conversation sooner Jack but I have to go with Elizabeth. She has the letters from my father and I want to find him. I'm sorry I can't go with you but I promise you this I will find you after I have found him… that is if you want me too." I said hoping he would want me too.

Jack looked to his feet as he played with the ring on his middle finger. He then looked up at me and nodded. "Come find me love after you found him." He took off the red ruby ring and grabbed my hand. He placed the ring in my hand and closed it.

"Say it _once_ for me Jack." I pled hoping I could hear him speak those words just once.

"I love you Abigail." I smiled as tears almost spilled from my eyes. I nodded happily and pulled Jack into a kiss that I hope he would never forget. I could still feel the sparks as are lips met and the way the moved in sync with one another. I pulled away quickly knowing that if I didn't I wouldn't get off this boat.

"_Forever and Always_, Jack." I said and pulled out his hand putting the only thing that meant so much to me almost as much as him my heart locket.

Jack opened his arms for a hug and I quickly accepted wrapping my arms around him as well loving how well are bodies molded together. I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"That locket holds a secret Jack. It won't open unless the time is right so don't bother trying."

I pulled away and kissed his smirking lips one last time before I left. I waved at the crew and winked at Jack as I climbed down the side of the ship and into Elizabeth's dingy. I didn't dare look back knowing I would swim back to him so instead I faced Elizabeth and smirked.

"Don't worry I won't interrupt the two of you. I plan on going into town." I winked at her as she laughed and shook her head.

_TEN YEARS LATER_

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me, we pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties yo ho, we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho, Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me." A young William Turner the third sings as Elizabeth and I walk up behind him. Elizabeth is dressed in a beautiful green dress while I'm dressed in trousers and an old white shirt from our pirate days.

I stuff the letters that I have reread a thousand times over into the waist band of my pants. They stick out like a sore thumb considering that there are at least twenty of them. I smile over at Elizabeth and look down at how grown up Will is. It's crazy how fast time as gone but I was ready to leave and go back out at sea and go looking for my father. I know I'm going to have to catch a ride on trading boat to a port but it would be worth it in the end. Hopefully, this whole journey will be.

I watch as a flash of green crosses the sky as the sun touches the horizon. The Flying Dutchman appears not soon after. I nudge Elizabeth telling her goodbye and she nods and smiles giving me reassurance. We already said our goodbyes before I left. I didn't want to intrude of The Turners anymore. As I walked down towards the docks I pulled out a chain from underneath my shirt. It held the ring Jack gave me before I left. I quickly kissed it than tucked it back underneath. It was too big to fit my tiny fingers and frankly it was closer to my heart just where Jack is.

I will _always _love that man no matter how much trouble he gets in to.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Final Chapter! Yay! So what did you think? It leads an opening to another sequal if any one wants me to write it!(: **

**Review please and tell me what you thought of this series!(:**

**So much love to my reviewers and readers!**

**Thanks so much!**

**-M**


	13. Chapter 13 - Sequel

**Author's Note **

**To all my readers, you have all convinced me to write a sequel to Once, Forever and Always. I do currently know the title but as to where it's going is that I do not know. **

**You will all have to be very paitent with me as I write this sequel as school is here and it's taking of very much of my time as I have doubled up on my majors. It will take some time to juggle between school, work and writing but for you guys I'll try my hardest! I'll try and get an update at least once a week maybe two if I don't know what else to do while i'm on the computer. Haha, but since you guys have been so loyal to me I'll give you the title as that's currently the only thing I have. **

**Sorry, to tell you that but I do hope you understand. **

**Sincerely, **

**Mackenzie**

**Title: _Love like the_ Sea**


End file.
